starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Velero interestelar clase Punworcca 116/Leyendas
El velero interestelar clase ''Punworcca 116'' era un yate personal diseñado por el Colectivo de Constructores de naves Huppla Pasa Tisc de Geonosis. El Conde Dooku poseía una de estas naves, la cual le fue regalada por el Archiduque Poggle el Menor. Su nave, en particular, fue fuertemente modificada, impulsada por una vela solar única que utilizaba antigua tecnología gree. Él usaba esta nave para entrar y salir de Coruscant sin ser detectado. Características La nave con forma de semilla se parecía al más pequeño caza estelar geonosiano, aunque el velero tenía espacio interior para dos pilotos, una litera y un espacio de carga. Aunque estaba desarmado, el velero solar contaba con ochenta y cuatro proyectores de rayo tractor miniatura instalados en las puntas delanteras, que actuaban tanto como ayudas de dirección como armas de agarre. Historia El Conde Dooku recibió un velero interestelar como regalo de sus colegas geonosianos antes de las Guerras Clon. Al velero geonosiano, Dooku le agregó una vela solar única y antigua adquirida en el Enclave Gree. Ajustada a su nave, la vela solar propulsaba al velero por medios misteriosos; Los navegantes solares regulares usaban velas que se desplegaban a diámetros similares a la luna, atrapando corrientes de taquiones y láseres ultravioletas. Un droide piloto FA-4 volaba el velero de Dooku, el cual se encontraba a menudo en la bodega trasera, hojeando el libro de datos de la biblioteca que se encontraba a bordo. [[Archivo:Sailer NEGVV.jpg|left|180px|thumb|Un velero interestelar clase Punworcca 116 modificado con una vela solar.]] Cuando la guerra estalló en Geonosis, Dooku huyó a su hangar secreto en el desierto, intentando huir de la masiva batalla entre la República y las fuerzas Separatistas. Dooku fue atacado por Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker y Yoda, y apenas logró escapar a la seguridad de su nave. El velero solar dejó Geonosis, rumbo a una reunión secreta con el Maestro de Dooku, Darth Sidious, en Los Talleres en Coruscant. Dooku era propietario de al menos un velero solar, y sus aprendices Asajj Ventress y Savage Opress también usaron veleros Punworcca 116 durante varias misiones. Durante la huida de Dooku a Vanqor, parte de la Escaramuza en Vanqor, su velero fue derribado y se estrelló. Hondo Ohnaka y su banda de piratas rescataron la nave y la reclamaron como suya. Más tarde, Dooku consiguió otro para su misión a Zygerria, donde mató a la reina Miraj Scintel por su desobediencia. Un ejemplar de esta nave fue identificado como un distintivo "granuja geonosiana" por los Generales Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker cuando lo descubrieron en Tythe. Entre bastidores Las inspiraciones para el velero solar vinieron de conceptos abandonados para la Nave estelar Real de la reina en el Episodio I. Cuando se eliminó la idea del velero solar con la estética cromada de Naboo y se colocó en las ásperas garras insectoides de Geonosis, la nave también desarrolló características similares a los insectos. Algunos diseños se parecían mucho a un escarabajo de agua en forma y textura, mientras que otros eran encarnaciones más elegantes, parecidas a mariposas. Al principio, la nave de Dooku se imaginó como una limusina, con su piloto en un compartimiento cerrado separado de su importante pasajero. Más tarde, durante el rodaje, se decidió que se necesitaba una foto del Conde Dooku sentado al lado del droide piloto, por lo que la nave fue rediseñada con la burbuja de la cabina más conectada al espacio interior de la nave. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons 1'' *''The Eyes of Revolution'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' cómics *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novela juvenil *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''Republic 49: Sacrifice'' * *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 5'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' * * *''The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' *''The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3'' * * * *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross-Sections'' * *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 34'' * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la CSI Categoría:Productos de Colectivo de Constructores de naves Huppla Pasa Tisc Categoría:Clases de yates